GoodBye
by Alavon
Summary: Yuuno Scrya has a problem. And it was no ordinary problem. Others would shrugged it away but Yuuno knew better. If only he could have controlled it...his desire...his thoughts...his emotions. What problem could Yuuno have? He was in love with Nanoha.


**A/N:** _Something that has been bugging me for some time so I decided to write it down. Meh..._

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything in real life...but in my dreams I do..._

_**Good-Bye**_

By: Alavon

Yuuno Scrya had a problem. And it was no ordinary problem. Others would shrugged it away but Yuuno knew better. If only he could have had controlled it...his desire...his thoughts...his emotions.

What problem could Yuuno have?

_**He was in love with Nanoha. **_

That was a big problem..because at that moment...her life was in danger.

All because he loved her...

***Flashback***

_It was raining...no...that was an understatement...it was pouring and Yuuno couldn't help but be depressed. It had been years since he had seen his family and the sudden talk of co-workers visits to their families during their vacation was not comforting to say the least. Yuuno was the only one who did not get a vacation from Chrono (that jackass...) and he felt as though he was going to be worked to death. Years ago, he couldn't care less but now...he does, point, period. _

_He sighed and ran a hand through his wet, dirty-blond hair. He forgot his umbrella at his office and he didn't feel like going back. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sleep deprivation finally getting a hold of him. He pocketed his glasses and began to walk, his pony-tail dancing with the wind. He haven't seen anyone for awhile now...Fate...Hayate...even Vivio who happened to be his Assistant. She was on a class trip and wouldn't be back until next week. But the one person he wanted to see above all others have not talked to him for almost two weeks. He wasn't exactly surprised since two weeks ago, a Battalion of troops from planet 217 (Eltora) were sent to Mid-Childa to be trained by the Ace of Aces. Their government in Eltora was finally being stabilized, and slowly, but surely, peace would be established after years of civil war. But still, he had hoped that she would call him at least once. Yuuno wanted to call her countless times but whenever he had a moment to do so, Chrono would appear and sent him on a scavenger hunt. _

_He wanted to see her...touch her...but he couldn't. _

_Nanoha._

_His heart skipped a beat. _

_So now he was walking through a park wishing he could go back to his Tribe, to run away and never look back... _

_He would come to regret it. _

_"Yuuno." _

_Yuuno stopped and he around, ever so slowly. His eyes winded when he realized who it was._

_"Father? It is really you?" _

_Suddenly he was embraced by the older man. Tears were released and he cried...finally letting out his frustrations that had been bottled up for some time._

_"What are you doing here...I mean-"_

_He was stopped mid-sentence when his father brought a hand up. _

_"Yuuno...we have a situation. Please come with me."_

***End Of Flashback***

Yuuno felt sick.

He wanted to yell, to lash out but he knew that if he did any of those, it would cost him dearly. He wobbled through a dark alley, his legs taken him to the location that he had walked through countless times before. Sure enough, he found himself in front of the Takamachi residence. Yuuno entered the code and the door slid open, a gush of warm air streaming right passed him making him shiver. He slowly walked in to the house and the door closed behind him, leaving Yuuno in the dark. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he began to climb the flight of stairs toward Nanoha's bedroom where there were light streaming under the door. He only had one shot at this and he couldn't afford to mess it up...

***Flashback***

_"What do you mean the power had shifted!" roared Yuuno, slamming his hands on the table._

_Silence engulfed the small, dimly-lit room. Four faces were hidden underneath a cloak but Yuuno knew that each and everyone of them were shock. They damn well be!_

_"Yuuno...calm down..." reasoned his father. Yuuno shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. How could this have happened? He's been gone what...15 years and suddenly this is thrown on him? He won't accept it. He won't._

_Before he had a chance to voice his concern, someone spoke and what shocked him was the fact that...it was a women's voice._

_"Let me try." _

_Yuuno turned around to the source of the voice and his jaw dropped. A young women walked into the room, a seductive smile playing on her lips. She looked like she was a model; her black, leather dress only went halfway to her thighs and it fit her quite nicely. That was nothing compare to her breasts..._

_"Yuuno Scrya..."she began, her hands trailing dangerously low to his groin. "I've heard so much about you. I couldn't wait to meet my future husband..." She then bit his ear. Yuuno jumped and stepped back. Did she say what he think she said?_

_"E-excuse me?" He removed her hands from his chest. "What do you mean by Future-husband?''_

_Suddenly, his whole body began to tremble uncontrollably. For a moment, Yuuno thought he was having a seizure but as fast as the trembles began, pain rushed throughout his whole body like lightning. _

_He screamed._

_"Stop! Stop it! You're hurting my son!"_

_Yuuno collapsed on the floor, screaming so loud that he was afraid that he would cough up blood._

_"That would be enough, Cecilia..."_

_At once, the pain ceased and Yuuno stopped screaming. He tried to stand up but fell right back on the floor, shaking. His father came to his aide but Yuuno pushed him aside, glaring at the man who raised him as his own with such hate and anger that he took a step back in shock._

Clap. Clap. Clap.

_Yuuno didn't even bother to turn around. It wouldn't have mattered anyway._

_"Ah, such sadness. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."_

_"What do you want from me...new Chief?" spat Yuuno, still breathing heavily due to the ordeal he had endured not long ago._

_The Chief who took control of the Scrya clans illegally and started everything shrugged, a sneer escaping his cracked lips._

_"I want your loyalty...and your brains."_

***End Of Flashback***

"Yuuno! Are you all right?"

Yuuno was suddenly swept to Nanoha's bed, a warm, strawberry-scented towel wrapped around his shoulders.

He didn't respond.

Nanoha bit her lips, concern evident in her azure-colored eyes. "What happened?"

"Na...no...ha..." croaked Yuuno.

He stood up from the bed and walked toward the window, letting the now-damp towel slide from his shoulders. It began to rain again and...he smiled. But it wasn't a smile of joy...no.

Ah, the irony...

Warm, tender hands touched his face and heturned tolgaze at the face of the women he loves

"Yuuno...is everything all right?"

"Yes," he lied. "I just wanted to see you. That was all."

Nanoha frowned. She knew he was lying but she didn't say anything. She was the type of person to leave people alone and let them tell her what was wrong when they were ready. She was also stubborn that way.

"You trust me, right, Yuuno?"

"With my life..."

He smiled at her and at that moment, she understood.

Dread filled her heart.

"Yuuno...why does this feel as though we're saying..._good-bye_?"

_Because we are..._

He didn't know what made him do what he just did but at that moment, he didn't care. Yuuno Scrya lifted Nanoha Takamachi into the air, ignoring her small startled cry. She was then placed gently on top of the bed, Yuuno hovering above her, droplets of water falling from him to her. Her pink nightshirt was getting wet but it didn't matter to her one bit.

Yuuno brought a hand to her lips and rubbed it lovingly with his thumb. Oh, how he always wanted to this.

He closed his eyes, leaned in and stole Nanoha's lips, all the while tugging her panties down her thighs...

_Nanoha...I am so sorry..._

He began to unbutton her nightshirt while Nanoha lifted her head to deepen the kiss...

_I'm sorry that there will be a war..._

Nanoha moaned as Yuuno began to suck on her neck gently...

_I'm sorry that my clan would be in the wrong side of it..._

Nanoha was scratching too hard but Yuuno didn't care...

_I'm sorry...that I fell in love with you...and good-bye..._

***Flashback***

_"You only have one chance..."_

_"What do you mean by 'one chance'?"_

_"You have one chance...to say good-bye..."_

_"One chance to say good-bye?"_

_Yuuno's father nodded, sadly._

_"Yes. You have one last chance to say good-bye...to the one you love."_

***End Of Flashback***

"I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you too, Yuuno."

_Good-bye...my love..._

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** _Not my best fic and I have no idea where this came from.( -_-;). It just sort of came to __me...well...it just came to me. I did listen to_** Agony**_ by _**Kotoko**, _though..._

_This story really has no plot so don't expect a series because it ain't happenin'. Just let your imagination run wild but I will mention this. What Yuuno is referring to, the 'war', really came from the fourth season (yeah, you read right...^^) of _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha _which is called, respectively, _'**Magical War (Chronicle) Lyrical Nanoha Force' **(Try saying **THAT** five times fast! ^-^;).

_Review if you want. Even flames are welcome...but if raging NanoFate fans come with a flamethrower, I will use that flame to cook up another Yuunoha barbecue dinner..._


End file.
